Beyond The Mist
by iknowallabtpjao
Summary: A 17 yr old girl named Maya Watson washes up on the shores of Long Island and gets rescued by Luke Castellan, not kowing that their future love would change Camp Half-Blood. It's better than it sounds. Please read and review! T just in case.


**Beyond The Mist**

**(A Percy Jackson Fan fiction)**

**Ch1:**

**A Hoy! Demigod a Shore!Luke's POV**

I took a morning jog like I always did, thinking same old same old. No one was even awake yet. The sun was just peaking above the horizon and a few birds were chirping, breaking the natural silence. I took a turn towards the beach of Long Island. That's when I saw something that didn't look right. I squinted my eyes and saw a body in the distance so like anyone would do, I jogged faster, almost into a run so I can get a better look. When I approached the body, I saw that it was a girl. She was lying on her back and her eyes were closed. I never seen this girl before but she took my breath away, almost forgetting to breathe.

The girl looked like she was seventeen. She had blonde curly hair that met her shoulders like Annabeth's but unlike hers, this girl's hair looked like it was made out of threads of gold. Her figure was slender so she was probably an athlete. She was wearing a blue t-shirt, jean shorts and sneakers which were obviously wet along with the smock that had runny paint on it.

I gently took her wrist and felt a weak pulse. I sighed in relief, now knowing that she wasn't dead, but unconscious.

Who is this girl? Why is she here? How did she wash up on Long Island? To regular mortals, this beach was invisible. Maybe this girl was a demigod, but the only way to know for sure is to take her to Camp Half-Blood. Besides, I couldn't just leave her here, that would be the wrong thing to do. I made up my mind.

The shield that protected Camp Half-Blood from Thalia's pine tree, led me pass with the mystery girl in my arms. That answered one of my questions:

This girl is a demigod.

A few heads turned as I carried the strange girl to the Big House, knowing that Chiron would want to see her. Mr. D looked the same as he and Chiron were playing pinochle on their small poker table.

Mr. D and Chiron looked up from their cards.

"Who is this girl Luke?" asked Chiron.

"I don't know sir," I answered as I walked up the steps. "I found her as I approached Long Island on my morning jog."

By now all the campers were at breakfast.

Mr. D took a sip of his Diet Dr. Pepper and tossed his playing cards on the table. From his hand it looked like he was going to loose to a horse. "Oh, great another brat to deal with." he grumbled.

Chiron glanced at him with a raised gray eyebrow. "What is that Mr. D?" he asked.

Mr. D realized that he didn't talk low enough and that his complaint was heard. "Oh, nothing." he muttered. He took another sip of his drink.

"Take her inside," ordered Chiron. "I would like to get a look at this young lady."

Even though this girl was wet, I laid her on the bed. As Chiron rolled in on his wheel chair, I grabbed a few towels so I could dry her off as much as I could.

Chiron wheeled next to the bed. He stroked his beard has he examined the girl. "Strange…" he said allowed to himself.

I stayed silent as dried one of her arms off with a towel.

Mr. D walked in and from the vibe I felt from him, he wasn't in the best of mood. "How many more campers are we going to get?" he asked.

"Mr. D if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all." said Chiron.

Mr. D stayed silent after that.

It's been an hour after the girl had arrived and I still haven't left the Big House. It just didn't feel right if I did. I was dosing off as I sat in a chair next to the bed. Chiron and Mr. D went back to there game outside on the porch. That's when I heard a moan. Instinctively, I looked at the girl who was dry now. She moaned again as she turned head.

I no longer felt tired.

"Unh…"

I scooted closer to the bed.

"D-don't…" the girl moaned.

"Don't what?" I asked.

"Cyclops…"

I raised an eyebrow from what she said. This girl is _definitely _a demigod.

"Don't…" she repeated.

"Who are you?" I asked, hoping that she could hear me.

"Need to…get away…"

"From what?"

"Janitor…Cyclops…"

Okay, I thought. I think she's telling me what happened to her. From this point she's telling me that her school janitor was a Cyclops and must have smelled her.

She turned her head to my direction and this time she opened her eyes. My mouth dropped. Her eyes were a golden color, telling me she must be a daughter of Apollo but she would still have to stay in the Hermes until she was claimed which some campers never were.

"W-where am I?" she asked. She sounded like she was recovering from a hangover but voice was like an angels.

It took me a second to find my voice. "Camp Half-Blood," I answered. My voice was practically a whisper. "But you're safe now."

She knitted her eyebrows. "Safe now? What do mean?"

"You talked in your sleep. You said something about a Cyclops,"

The girl tried to sit up but her body wouldn't let her. I touched her arm and when our skin came in contact, I swore I felt a bolt of electricity. She must have noticed because she was blushing, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Don't get up," I told her. "You still need to rest."

"Who are you?"

I looked into her eyes and answered, "I'm Luke, Luke Castellan. Son of Hermes."

"Hermes?"

"You know? The god of travel, medicine and thieves?"

"I know who he is," she said, sounding a little irritated. " I'm not dumb when it comes to Mythology."

"I never said you were," I admitted.

"Well it sounded like you did whether you meant to or not."

"You're not afraid to say what's on your mind do you?" I asked.

She looked up at me, her cheeks no longer pink. "Is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, it's not," I answered. "I like a girl who's not afraid to say what's on her mind."

That made her blush, even more than the first time.

"Here," I said. "Eat, it will make you feel better." I handed her a square of ambrosia that Chiron gave me for her. She didn't take it.

"Chocolate?" she said. "That's supposed to make me feel better?"

I chuckled. "I thought you said you knew about Mythology. It's ambrosia."

"That's impossible," she said.

"It's not," I explained. "The gods are real and it looks like you're half of one."

She didn't say anything.

"I mean you're a demigod like me. And all the other campers here at Camp Half-Blood. By the way, I never got your name."

There was a short pause.

"I'm Maya, Maya Watson." she introduced.

"Luke," I said.

That made her laugh. "You already said your name."

Then she took the square of ambrosia and took a small bite of the corner. "It taste like chocolate!" she said.

"You can't have too much of it though. A square is all you need."

Steps approached the Big House and when I looked up, I saw Chiron in full Centaur form.

Maya dropped what was left of the ambrosia which wasn't much.

"I can't stay in that wheelchair all day, my legs were cramping up." said Chiron. Then he noticed that the girl, Maya was awake. "Oh, hello!" he said kindly. "I see that Luke gave you some ambrosia."

Maya was obviously in shock from seeing a creature that was said not to exist.

I cleared my throat and stood up. "Uh, Chiron this is Maya, Maya Watson." I introduced.

Maya looked up at me with her mouth opened. "Is he-he-?"

I smiled. "Yeah, he's Chiron, the one and only."

She went back to staring at Chiron, then Mr. D came into view.

"That's Mr. D," I told her. "Or Dionysus."

Her eyes widened, now knowing that she was in the presence of an Olympian god. She must have been star struck because she leaped out of the bed and stumbled towards Mr. D and Chiron. Maya was about to fall over but I rushed over and caught her.

"I guess my legs aren't awake yet," she said.

"It looks that way." I agreed. Once again I felt bolts of electricity. Wonder if Maya felt them too…

"You mean you're really-?" she stuttered, gawking at Mr. D who rolled his eyes, "Yes young lady. I'm Dionysus, the god of wine." He took another sip of his Diet Dr. Pepper.

"What are you doing here then?" Maya asked. "Shouldn't you be on Mt. Olympus?"

"Well apparently Zeus thought it was wrong to chase a nymph and for punish I'm forced to stay in this stupid camp." Mr. D explained.

I noticed that Maya was still in my arms and I think I blushed. Hopefully they didn't notice.

**Ch2:**

**Maya Get's Claimed**

Luke's POV

"So this is Camp Half-Blood, uh?" Maya asked as we walked out of the Big House.

"Yep," I answered. "The only one."

She was a few feet away and I couldn't help but to stare, my eyes traveling down her curved figure.

"Which cabin is that?"

That snapped me out of my trance. "What?"

"Did you hear me? I asked what cabin is that." Her hand was pointing at Percy's cabin.

"Oh, that's the Poseidon cabin," I answered.

"It looks sad," said Maya. "It needs a make over."

"I agree," I said. "And so does Percy."

She turned to face me with a blank expression. "Who?"

"Percy Jackson, he's the only one who lives in there." I explained.

"Why is he the only one?" she asked.

I walked over to where I was standing next to her. I think the temperature just went up a hundred degrees. "Some cabins only have one camper or none at all. But the Hermes and Apollo have the most residents."

I don't know why but I looked down to where are eyes can meet. Maya looked better without the smock and her clothes were dry. I was definitely taller then her, five inches at least. In the sunlight her eyes were even brighter than when she was in the Big House. Her hair blew softly in the light breeze and gave off a scent of lavender, making me feel like I was the luckiest guy in the world.

It was silent. The clanks of swords and shields were drained from my ears as if Maya and I were in a bubble.

"Your hair smells like lavender," I said without thinking.

That made her blush. "You noticed? I'm surprised it lasted this long."

I gently removed a strand of her golden hair from her face and rested it behind her ear, finding myself leaning in but a new presence prevented our lips from meeting.

"Hey Luke!" a voice called out.

We broke a part and I saw that it was Percy in battle armor with Riptide in hand. He stopped in front of us. His pitch black hair and forehead were covered in sweat and he had a small cut on his cheek. It was probably from Annabeth's dagger.

"Chiron wanted to see me and since you're here would mind covering for me? I was just demonstrating for some new campers."

I realized that he was panting.

"Who's this?" he asked, looking at Maya.

"Oh. Percy Jackson meet Maya Watson. She just got here earlier."

"Hi!" he greeted. Percy held out his sweaty hand. A wide welcoming smile spread across his face.

"Hi," said Maya. Even though Percy's hand was sweaty she shook it.

"Sorry about the sweat," he apologized. "Sword fighting can do that to you."

"What happened to you?" asked Maya. She pointed at her cheek where Percy's cut was.

"Oh this? Don't worry. It was from Annabeth's dagger, it worry it will heal."

"Who?"

"I'll introduce you two later," I said. "And yeah Percy, I'll cover for you."

"Thanks," he said. "Well got to meet Chiron. See you later Maya!"

Percy jogged off to the Big House.

Maya chuckled. "He seems nice." she said.

"He is," I assured her with a smile. "You'll be friends with him in no time!"

I was putting my armor on as Maya stood in the sidelines. Several times I found myself stealing a glance at her. One time I just stood there for a long moment, my eyes unable to look away from hers but what bugged me the most was she wasn't looking into mine.

It's been a few minutes of just me demonstrating a prop way to block when Percy returned from talking to Chiron.

"Ok! Let's take five!" I called out. The new comers who enjoyed sword fighting groaned.

"Oh c'mon guys! Cheer up! We all can use a break."

With that said, I walked over to Maya and Percy who were talking. Maya looked up. "Hey sweaty!"

"I'm not as sweaty as Percy was earlier." I said.

"Hey!" Percy protested. "I can't help it."

I laughed. "I'm just messing around Percy."

"I'm a girl and I sweat to." Maya said.

I looked at her and held up my sword. "Ever held a sword?" I asked.

"Not yet," she answered.

"You'll need to in this camp." I told her.

She looked at Percy who nodded with a grin. "Luke's right."

We quickly discovered that sword fighting wasn't one of Maya's strong points. Every time I aimed my sword she dropped the one I gave her in surrender.

"Is there another weapon I can use?" Maya asked as she pick up her sword.

"Yeah," I answered I rubbed the back of my neck. "There's the archer's bow."

"That doesn't including stabbing does it?"

I chuckled. "No, stabbing is not including."

"Good!" said Maya.

It turns out that Maya's a pro at archery. Five times in a row she aimed it right in the middle of the target.

"And this is your first time?" I asked as I gave her another arrow.

"Yeah," she answered. "It doesn't make any sense." Once again she got a perfect aim.

"Well that narrows it down," I said.

Maya lowered her bow to face me. "Narrows what down?" she asked.

"Oh, well until the gods claim their children, they stay in Hermes cabin and I just pointed out that the choices are narrowed to who your god parent is." I explained.

"Well which god do you think my parent is?"

"I'm guessing Apollo."

"Why him?"

"Well let's see, you have gold hair and eyes, you're amazing with an archer's bow and well…it's obvious."

Then my eyes traveled to the top her head. In seconds, a gold laurel appeared.

"What are you staring at?"

Maya must not have noticed that Apollo just claimed her as her father. I pointed to the top her head as the laurel start to disappear. She looked up but it was already gone.

"You've been claimed." I said in awe. Now I know that I'm in love with a daughter of Apollo.

The news of Maya already being claimed spread rapidly through the camp. As we were walking back to the Big House we were accompanied by several faces: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, the Stoll Brothers, Clarisse. All the well known names of this camp. When she met Clarisse I thought a fight was going to break out but surprisingly…they got along. I know, I was surprised to.

"She's better than you were when you first arrived Jackson," said Clarisse.

Percy gritted his teeth. "No, you were just being a jerk."

"Whoa guys, just calm down." I said, trying to prevent a fight from brewing.

"Yeah," Maya agreed. "there's no need for a fight."

I realized that we were no longer walking. Maya stood between Clarisse and Percy, her arms spread out. She's braver than I thought.

"You're lucky Maya's here to protect you or else you would be dead," said Clarisse.

"Are you afraid of a challenge?" asked Percy, tightening his grip on Riptide.

"Percy-" I started.

Even though Maya was between them, Clarisse charged at Percy. Maya got out of the way but she quickly got behind Clarisse and pulled back her arm, stopping her from moving all together who fell on her knees.

Everyone was silent, shocked that a girl like Maya brought down Clarisse.

"H-how did you do that?" I stuttered.

Maya looked up and found all of us staring at her, including Clarisse. "Oh, uh, I took Karate and wrestling."

"Yeah, but…you brought down Clarisse who's twice your size." said Percy.

"In Karate, size doesn't matter."

"What belt are you?" asked Annabeth.

"Black." Maya answered.

"That's the best one." I said.

Maya looked down at Clarisse who was still on her knees. "If I release you, you won't hurt Percy right?"

"Does it look like I can hurt him at the moment?" she asked sarcastically.

"You can once she releases you." Connor pointed out.

"Shut up Stoll." said Clarisse.

"Clarisse?" Maya asked.

"Yes, I won't hurt precious Jackson who seems to be so important."

"Okay, I'll release you but if you don't keep your promise Clarisse, I'll put in a position that will hurt even more."

"She just threatened Clarisse," Grover whispered to me.

"I know, she braver than I thought." I whispered back.

Maya let go of Clarisse' arm. Everyone backed up out of the away. Clarisse gave a death glare at Percy then stomped off towards her cabin.

We all stared at Maya.

"What?" she asked.

"You're definitely on my team for Capture The Flag on Friday." I said.

Chiron was surprised when we told him that Maya was claimed already.

"I thought it was Apollo," said Chiron.

"I did too." I agreed.

"What do we do now since I've been claimed?" Maya asked.

Chiron looked at her who was in his wheel chair since we were in the Big House. "You move into the Apollo Cabin of course!" he answered.

"Is there any room for me?" she asked.

"Why of course young lady! Why would you ask such a silly question?"

She looked at me. "Well Luke said that the Apollo and Hermes cabins are the fullest so I was wondering if there was any room."

"Oh, well don't worry Maya, Camp Half-Blood has plenty of room. Luke, why not you show her the Apollo cabin?"

"Yes sir, I will." I said. "C'mon Maya, I'll introduce you to the cabin."

"Okay." said Maya.

"What if they don't like me?" Maya asked nervously as we stopped in front of the cabin.

I chuckled. "It's okay Maya, they'll like you. I promise." I smiled.

She didn't say anything.

I opened the door and found not all the Apollo campers were inside. Only Michael Yew, head of this cabin was inside. His face lit up when he saw Maya.

"Oh, hey Luke!" he greeted as he walked over to us. "Who's this?"

"This is Maya Watson," I answered. "She was just claimed by Apollo earlier."

"Oh, hi! I'm Michael Yew, head of this cabin."

Both of them shook hands.

"So I guess we're related then," said Maya.

"Yeah," agreed Michael. "I guess we are."

"Well, half related." Maya corrected.


End file.
